wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Felpar
Felpar is a subspecies of Alnusian humans with beastlike features. Felpars exclusively exhibit beast traits of warm blooded mammals (and to a rarer extent, avians): Felines, wolves, rabbits, bears, cows, bats, etc. For humanoid subspecies exhibiting reptilian traits such as scales, refer to Felpar's cousin the Zaron. One of the most famous known Felpar would be AMCC member the singing idol Evie herself. History The most popular theory behind the origins of Felpars is that of mixed breeding product, that ancient humankind commingled with the now extinct Bestial Civilization and produced the Felpar. This theory is largely backed with internal organ compatibility between humankind and Felpars, and the fact that "beast genes" are spread unevenly among Felpars, with most Felpars having the appearance of human and those with dense beast genes lean more towards their bestial side. Other theories noted that modern humankind and Felpars alike both evolved from the ancient bestial races, making Felpars the cousins of humankind which will eventually lose their beast features in the future. As of now, Felpars have been categorized by scientists as a subspecies of humankind. Physiology Felpars are indistinguishable from other Alnusian humanoid species aside from their ears and tails of various beasts, or sometimes, slit-like pupils. Exceptions would be Felpars with thicker beast gene, resulting in these Felpar specimens to exhibit more bestial features such as sharp fangs or bestial limbs. There are three distinct points that accentuate the physical characteristics of Felpars: beast pupils, ears and/or horns, and tails.These features are vastly different among Felpars, largely depending on their tribe and ancestry. The most common Felpars are those of the Feline ancestry, exhibiting feline ears, tails, and the cat-like slit pupils. Regardless of their bestial features and beast gene density, Felpars as a whole possess the exact same internal anatomy as that of modern humankind. This allows for greater potential of organ transplants and cross-breeding. Culture Felpars are a race of free-spirited wanderers by nature. Similar to Muan humans, generations of Felpars have traversed Alnus and settled in various regions of the world. In general, male Felpars are known to be more competitive than humans regardless of their personality. Scientists attributed this to the bestial survival instinct residing in their beast gene. This contributes to their stereotype as cutthroat traders and business owners. Female Felpars, perhaps displaying another spectrum of their competitive behavior, are extremely popular and possess a kind of charisma that cannot be found even in the pinnacle of human female beauty. Many of them work in the service industry or pursuing career in the entertainment business as idols or actresses. Among the other humanoid species, Felpars are considered to be the most flexible race, able to adapt to their surroundings much better than some of the more reclusive humankind ethnicity e.g: Surajans and Rorakins. Location and Diaspora With their widespread presence, Felpars can pretty much be found in any country. Their exact geographical origins are unknown due to centuries of melding and welding their cultures with the other species. Currently, the largest concentration of Felpar population can be found on Greater Mu, with numerous cities consisting of purely Felpar inhabitants.